


It will happen again

by lattelibrapunk



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, family by choice, there is always hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattelibrapunk/pseuds/lattelibrapunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the posts about what a great dad Toby would be and how Happy would be the hesitant one in regards to motherhood, this resulted. Set in the future where Happy and Toby are together but not all out in the open with their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will happen again

**Author's Note:**

> Scorpion and all canon characters belong to CBS.

It was official, everyone on the team hated hospitals. They had been waiting over an hour for status on Happy and nothing. Walter was pacing the small space between the chairs in the waiting area; Sylvester was on the verge of tears with Megan holding his hand and whispering in his ear; Paige was on the phone with Drew letting him know she’d pick Ralph up later and then dialed Cabe’s number to give him an update. She quickly hung up when she saw Patrick rounding the corner and running towards them.

“Where is she?” Patrick yelled. “What happened? How is Happy?”

Pulling the man into a hug, Paige said, “She’s still in with the doctors, they haven’t told us anything yet.”

He pulled back and looked around the room, nodding at each team member as he did. “Why don’t I see Toby?”

“He’s in with her,” Walter told him. “They don’t want him in there but he refused to leave. He told them he was Happy’s personal physician and wasn’t leaving her side.”

Patrick smiled wryly. “I suppose there’s some truth in that.” Paige smiled, her eyes sad and brining the mechanic back to the reason he was there. “Tell me what happened.”

“The doctors should be out soon, it might be best if they tell you.”

“Nonsense, you’re a bunch of geniuses. Tell what happened to my daughter.”

Paige took a deep breath and quietly told him. “Mr. Quinn, Happy suffered a miscarriage.”

Inhaling sharply, Patrick sunk into the nearest chair. “She was pregnant.” Paige nodded and he continued, “I didn’t know. She didn’t say anything.”

“I don’t think she knew,” Paige said softly.

Still reeling over the news, no one had a chance to say anything when the doctor they saw earlier approached the group.

“About time,” Walter snapped. “How is she?”

“Mr. O’Brien, your friend will recover,” she stated. “Unfortunately, a quarter of all pregnancies end in miscarriage. I don’t see any reason for her not to conceive in the future.” Her eyes stopped on Patrick and she paused.

“This is Happy’s father,” Paige said. “Please continue, doctor.”

Nodding, the woman continued. “Miss Quinn was about five weeks pregnant when her body miscarried.” The teams’ faces paled and she finished talking. “She fainted from the sudden blood loss and is currently sleeping. We’ve done everything we could and she’ll be able to go home tomorrow. I want to keep her overnight to monitor her vitals.”

“Can we see her?” Sylvester asked.

“Yes, Dr. Curtis is in with her now,” the doctor told them. “I think it would be good if he had family with him.”

“Of course,” Megan said. “Help me up, Sly.”

Patrick all but ran to the room Happy was in, stopping just shy of the doorframe to look at Paige. “Do you want us to wait?” she asked. He shook his head, “No, we should all be here.”

As the older man settled into the chair next to the bed, Toby spoke. “I’m so, so sorry, sir.” Toby’s voice cracked, his arms gently holding Happy and placing a kiss to his girlfriend’s temple.

“This isn’t your fault, Toby,” Patrick said, taking Happy’s hand between both of his. “The doctor said it happens sometimes.”

“I am a doctor, I should have seen the signs. I could have prevented this.”

“Some things can’t be prevented, doc.” Megan slowly made her way to the other chair and kept eye contact with Toby as she sat down.

“That they can’t,” Cabe added. Walter looked at him with surprise. “I got here as quick as I could.”

“Thank you.” Those words were all Toby could manage before his quiet sobs started again. Hiding his face in her dark curls, he curled protectively around Happy within the limited confines of the hospital bed.

There were murmurs as Paige updated Cabe and the team settled in around the room. When the doctor came back an hour later, she told them know she would speak with Happy first thing in the morning and would be on call if there were any questions before then.

They all knew Toby could answer all of Happy’s questions as well as update her on what transpired; they also knew Happy might put her walls further up and retreat even further away from all of them.

It was dark in L.A. when Happy’s eyes finally opened. Squinting in the dim light, she tried to sit up in a panic but couldn’t with Toby’s arms around her.

“What happened?” she rasped, looking around the room to see the team, Cabe, and her father with the same sad expression in their eyes.

“You’re awake,” Toby exclaimed, his arms pulling her into him as gently as possible. “Thank God.”

She squirmed in his embrace and he loosened up, arms still holding her. “Why is Sylvester crying? And why does Paige look like someone kicked Ralph?”

“Hey, hey, kiddo, easy there.” It was Cabe who eased her back down. “You’ve had a rough day, take it slow now.”

“Not until one of you idiots tells me what the hell happened.”

Everyone looked uneasily at each other and avoided eye contact with Happy.

Toby took a deep breath and steadied himself before he spoke. “You miscarried,” he whispered. “I’m so, so sorry.”

The confusion on Happy’s face broke Paige’s heart as she saw the other woman comprehend those words. “No, I would have known.”

Happy looked at Toby and saw him shake his head, eyes bloodshot from all the crying and face pale with worry, and she knew.

A stifled sob escaped her lips and she buried her head in Toby’s chest. He briefly made eye contact with Patrick before closing his eyes and rubbing small circles on Happy’s back.

Her father stood and kissed the top of his daughter head. “Let’s give them some privacy.” With a look to the others, he turned. “I’ll see you all in the morning.”

“Let’s go.” Paige ushered them all out, standing back with Walter as Sylvester helped Megan. When she saw Toby look their way, she mimicked being on the phone and mouthed, Call me, smiling as he nodded. An awkward wave goodbye from Walter and the door closed, leaving Happy and Toby alone.

“How far along was I?” she asked.

“Five weeks.”

“I didn’t know, in case you were wondering.”

Toby remained quiet; Happy thought it was because he wanted to have the long heart to heart but knew she didn’t, and therefore didn’t speak. That wasn’t the reason. The reason was, he was terrified if he started to talk about it, he would break down again and he wanted to be strong for her.

“I know you want to talk about this, doc. Just get it over with.”

Though his voice cracked and he choked back a sob, he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger to look into her eyes. “This is not something we just get over with.” The tears welling in her eyes made his eyes water again but he continued. “I want to talk about this, but not now. The only thing I want right now is to hold you and fall asleep with you in my arms. This will all be here for us to discuss in the daylight.”

She nodded, curling further into him as much as she could with her IV, and laced her fingers with his. “Thank you, Toby.”

“Anything for you, love.” He brought their hand up and brushed a kiss against her knuckles, “Anything for you.”


End file.
